


Two Affairs

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how they amuse and terrify themselves with love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Affairs

An earthquake shook Zone 2, and the folded mountains of their bodies crumple up against each other between layers of blankets and sweat. The earth has collided and left them in a mound together. A ceiling fan rolls in lazy circles on the plain blue ceiling as Zacharie rests his hand on the Batter's leg.

He murmurs something incomprehensible, pressing his face in the Batter's hair. The Batter, on the brink of sleep, grumbles back in the same way. Zacharie wraps his arms around the Batter's chest and whispers something, once more, even more quiet, and is snoring within a few minutes.

The bed feels too hot, and the man besides him suddenly feels too close, too intimate. The Batter does not blink for several minutes. His eyes are glued to the wall while he listens to the soft breath of the sleeping merchant besides him. He remains still and stiff like he is expecting attack, but eventually he loosens up and allows himself to blink. 

Outside it begins to rain. His eyelids do not open for the rest of the night. 

Some time before morning, Zacharie wakes up and smiles when he sees that the Batter is still there, in his arms.

The rain passes on to Zone 0, where it turns into a storm. The water bounces off the plastic and collects in puddles that will melt away by the afternoon.

The sky, however, is still dark and gray when a woman pokes the surface of the plastic lake. She tests it with a scratch and laughs when it does not break. She hits it, and it springs back up like a trampoline. The rainwater splashes her, and she begins to giggle when something grabs hold of her body.

The impressive form of the Queen emerges from the gloom, one of her arms scooping up Sucre carelessly. Sucre bellows with laughter as she rises from the ground and up to the Queen.

“You scared me!” she shouts.

The Queen has a wonderfully terrifying face, an aesthetic that Sucre appreciates, and she places a sugar-coated hand on her gray cheek. “You're going to get all wet,” she says in a softer voice.

The rain is cold and soaks through her clothes, but the Queen's figure shields her from the storm. She carries Sucre away from the edge of the plastic and towards the yellow structure that is her home. She slowly unfurls her out of her arm and onto the rooftop, and Sucre hops down as the Queen towers over her.

“I do not mind,” the Queen says. Her voice is the wind and carries over Zone 0, out into the nothingness and the netherworld on a low key musical note. 

Sucre stands on her toes to kiss the Queen's cheek. 

Rarely does Sucre actually close her eyes and sleep, but having the Queen close makes her feel like she can dream. And so she does, cradled in her many arms, watched over by an eyeless woman.

Dawn sets across the Zones in starchy, pale white streaks. Puddles on the rooftops and on the sidewalks evaporate under the sky, although there is no heat from any sun, except in a bedroom where Zacharie kisses the Batter's neck as he yawns or under the shade of a yellow building where the Queen kisses the black off Sucre's lips.


End file.
